comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Frenzy (Soundwave) (Earth-7045)
This article is for the Decepticon Mini-Con associated with Soundwave. For the one associated with Barricade, see Frenzy (Barricade). For the mutant supervillain turned X-Force member, see Joanna Cargill. For Frenzy it's not about any "Decepticon cause," it's not about any quantifiable cause, or goal, or purpose at all. It's about violence, fear, destruction, and mayhem. Frenzy lives to fight. He lusts to destroy with an intensity that borders on insanity. War is his fuel, his oxygen. Despite his small stature he'll lead a charge into battle against robots many times his size, screaming for destruction with every microchip of his being. This single-minded obsession makes him a hard bot to associate with personally, but a frightening asset on the battlefield. His partner and brother, Rumble, is only too eager to back him up. Frenzy's manic attack style and his "battle cry" (a sonic attack produced by special drums in his torso that can severely disrupt electrical flows, resulting in all sorts of mechanical malfunctions and balance issues) make him difficult to get close to in combat, but cool and measured reaction to his wild ragings is usually the most effective strategy. History to be added Powers & Abilities Frenzy= |-| Pre-War= Powers *'Robot Physiology': **'Superhuman Strength' **'Superhuman Stamina' **'Psionic-Based Telepathy Immunity' **'Toxic Immunity' **'Cybertronian Physiology': ***''Transformation Cog: A transformation cog is a component important to a Transformer's transformation. ****Microcassette alt. mode'' *****''Audio Recording & Playback'' ***''Near-Immortality'' ***''Cybertitanium Frame'' ****''Superhuman Durability'' ****''Electromagnetism Immunity'' ***''Superhuman Speed'' ***''Superhuman Agility'' ***''Advanced Adaptation'' ***''Eidetic Memory'' Abilities *'Hand-to-Hand Combat' *'Multilingual' *'Disguise' Weaknesses *Mentally unstable *Is also a fearless fool because of it. *Immobile in microcassette mode Paraphernalia Equipment *'Chest-implanted sonic drums' *'Holomatter Projector': holomatter is a solid-light projection technology, used by Transformers operating on alien worlds. Holomatter projectors can create projected facsimiles of native species which are too small or fleshy for Transformers to mimic with their mechanical altmodes. The avatar isn't just a friendly image to fool human beings; it's also the Transformer equivalent of a remotely operated vehicle, allowing Transformers to go places and perform actions that would otherwise be prevented by their size and the need to camouflage their true identities. Having an avatar in a location is like the Transformer being there himself. An avatar can function up to at least 400 miles away from the controlling Transformer, even when separated by solid walls. Transportation *Soundwave's chest compartment *''Nemesis'' (formerly) *'GroundBridge': A scaled-down iteration of space bridge technology, a GroundBridge allows transport to coordinates on a single planet, or even (with great difficulty) into the planet's orbit. Considerably easier to maintain and less costly in energon to operate, it is the primary means of coordinating Transformer forces on planets. Weapons *'Thruster guns' Category:Characters Category:Robots Category:Androids Category:Aliens Category:Transformers Category:Cybertronians (Earth-7045) Category:Mini-Cons Category:Kaon (Earth-7045) Category:Single Characters Category:Males Category:Blue Skin Category:Yellow Skin Category:Grey Skin Category:Metal Skin Category:Red Eyes Category:No Hair Category:Earth-7045 Category:Earth-7045 Characters Category:Created by Trachodon56 Category:Living Characters Category:Artificial Beings Category:Constructed Cold Category:Artificial Intelligences Category:Villains of Earth-7045 Category:Kaon Gladiatorial Ring combatants (Earth-7045) Category:Decepticons (Earth-7045) Category:Project: Endgame members (Earth-7045) Category:Project: Endgame volunteers (Earth-7045) Category:Mini-Cassettes Category:Nemesis crew members (Earth-7045) Category:Super Strength Category:Super Stamina Category:Telepathic Resistance Category:Toxic Immunity Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Technology Allows Powers Category:Alternate Form Category:Immortals Category:Super Durability Category:Super Speed Category:Super Agility Category:Advanced Adaptation Category:Eidetic Memory Category:Expert Combatant Category:Multilingual Category:Disguise Category:Sound Manipulation Category:Gun Wielders Category:Disposable class (Earth-7045) Category:Autobots' Rogues Gallery (Earth-7045) Category:Heroic Age (Marvel 2099) Characters Category:Versions of Frenzy